


Sleep by My Side

by feshnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Somnophilia, manipulative erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feshnie/pseuds/feshnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t start out as affectionate when Erwin had welcomed Eren to sleep in his bed.<br/>But it changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a fill for the snkkinkmeme but halfway through I discovered that it was far from what OP want so here's it as its own story TTvTT
> 
> Things to take note is that, this is set post chapter 50 so Erwin is one-armed. They also use different blankets. Eren is hella sensitive because that was the only part in the prompt that I followed oops.

It didn't start out as affectionate when Erwin had welcomed Eren to sleep in his bed. It was just that there weren’t enough spaces to sleep on and Erwin just happened to have the biggest bed in the place because of his size. The Scouting Legion was still on the run and they had decided to clear up an abandoned house in the forest. There were several beds and surfaces that they could sleep on but it was just enough that Eren didn’t manage to get one and couldn’t squeeze in with others.

Despite that it was still small enough that they both had to sleep on each other’s side with their backs touching. The morning after, they both woke up to discover that Erwin was spooning the younger recruit. Things were a bit awkward afterwards but Erwin tried to ease Eren by telling him that he had gotten the best rest in a while.

There hadn’t been any ulterior motive when Erwin had said that but the sight of Eren brightening up at the thought made a dark side of Erwin’s heart awaken. The desire to sleep, just sleep, with Eren gripped his heart and shamelessly and purposefully, he invited Eren to sleep with him in his bed again.

Eren thought nothing of the invitation and he climbed into his commander’s bed expecting the other to turn towards the wall like the previous night. When Erwin didn’t, only lying on his side facing Eren, the boy was perplexed.

“Uh, Commander?” Eren said uncertainly, one knee on the bed but otherwise not moving.

“Would you mind too badly if I slept like before? I feel like I will sleep better that way.” Erwin explained with a small smile. Eren returned it uncertainly but climbed in anyway. He faced away and pulled his blanket to his chest. Erwin allowed some distance between their bodies, in case Eren was uncomfortable but he could feel the heat coming from Eren’s body and his hand longed to touch Eren, curl around his hips until he could caress the boy’s abdomen.

The next morning, Levi found them pressed together with Erwin’s nose buried in Eren’s nape and his one arm curled possessively across the titan shifter’s chest. Needless to say, the day was filled with Levi teasing Eren, in his monotonous and bland way, about sleeping with his superiors.

Eren was ready to sleep on the floor if it meant Levi would just shut up about that morning. His face was warm enough to make him feel lightheaded. He tried to convince Erwin that he’d be alright sleeping on the floor. He survived living in the landfill, he’ll survive anything. Erwin would have none of that. If he had to drag Eren into bed with him, so be it. Thankfully it didn’t have to go that way because when Erwin mentioned how peaceful he felt sleeping with Eren, the boy couldn’t say no.

Erwin didn’t bother putting space between them that night. After the candles had been blown out, Eren climbed into his arms willingly and they drifted to sleep to the sound of their combined heartbeats.

In the middle of the night, Erwin woke up and noticed that Eren’s blanket had drifted off him and was partially on the floor. He shifted up carefully with his one arm and quietly reached over to pull the blanket back on the boy. When he grabbed it, his elbow came in contact with Eren’s arm and the boy’s breathing hitched. Eren let out a low moan and rolled to his back, his arm splayed next to his head. Erwin felt something rise in him as he looked at the boy’s unconscious form. He wanted to trail his lips at all the display of skin he could find. He wanted to run his fingers through the boy’s hair; he wanted to touch the boy all over. When Erwin finally came to his senses, he was hovering dangerously close to Eren’s face and he could feel the boy’s breath on his cheeks.

Eren probably felt his too because his face scrunched up and he began to mumble, “Corpo-”

Erwin didn’t let him finish. His lips sealed against the other’s angrily. He didn’t like the idea of Eren speaking of someone else in his presence. He wanted Eren to say his name, even in sleep.

Eren shifted and it broke Erwin from his jealousy trance. He leaned back hurriedly, ashamed of taking advantage of Eren. He leaned against the wall for a while, thinking about what he had done but when he turned to look at the boy again, sleeping without a care, a dark part in his heart whispered fervently. He could do anything to this boy without Eren knowing.

With that thought in his mind, Erwin leaned down again and whispered softly into Eren’s ear.

“Think only about me, Eren.”

A soft kiss was placed on tan cheeks before Erwin lay back down and let his hand trail down from Eren’s chest to his navel. Eren shivered and arched a bit but otherwise stayed asleep. With a satisfied smirk, Erwin went to sleep.

The next night, Eren was more willing to climb into bed with him and didn’t mind it when Erwin casually threw his arm around his hips and leaned close enough to smell his freshly washed hair.

Erwin woke again in the middle of the night, this time with more purpose in his mind. He trailed his hand up and down Eren’s body, eliciting a small shiver. Paying close attention to Eren’s breathing, Erwin dipped his hand under Eren’s blanket and toyed the edge of Eren’s shirt until he could feel the hem of the boy’s pants. Slowly, he slipped his hand under the shirt and caressed the boy’s abdomen. He dipped and traced the boy’s muscles languidly.

He kissed under Eren’s ear and anywhere else he could reach. He made sure the kisses were light so the boy wouldn’t wake up. Eren let out a small sigh and leaned back, giving Erwin access to more of his face. Without waiting and allowing the boy settle back down in his slumber, Erwin pressed a kiss to his lips, deeper and greedier than the previous night. Expectedly, the titan shifter’s face scrunched up and he let out a small mewl.

Erwin’s heartbeat thumped painfully in his chest as he pulled back and watched the eyelids blink teal-coloured iris into view. He quickly pulled his hand out of the boy’s shirt but still kept his fingers lightly on the brunette’s hips.

“Commander?” Eren asked sleepily.

“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep,” Erwin answered softly, kissing the dark locks of his hair. Eren nodded without really understanding and a few seconds later was breathing steadily again. Erwin retreated back in relief, taking a minute to process the thought of nearly being caught in the act of defiling his own subordinate. He found that he liked the idea of Eren waking up as he was going down on him.

_Was Eren going to panic? Would he be able to convince the boy to allow him?  Would he be able to listen to more of the boy’s sensual sounds as he played the lithe body into submission?_

The questions played in his mind eagerly while he slid down on the bed, giving Eren’s head another kiss and his hair another whiff just to satiate him for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut's in the next part. It's really strange for me to write such a dark Erwin *sweats a lot*  
> next chapter preview: it's tagged dub-con for a reason *nervously winks*  
> please tell me what you think *hyperventilates*


	2. Keep Sleeping

The next day, nearly half of the Scouting Legion left to do some undercover investigation, a new lead inviting them to the city of Trost. Hanji led the crew as new commander, while Erwin stayed back to play mastermind as they waited for more news. Eren was of course kept back with Levi’s new squad to protect him from falling into the wrong hands again. In the midst of the tense day, Erwin could see that Eren was impatient about staying cooped up in their hideout, his only source of comfort coming in the form of Levi making everyone clean the storeroom in hopes of finding something useful for the group. Or maybe as a temporary prison in case Hanji needed one.

By night, one of Hanji’s men arrived to send news that the mission would take a while longer so their reasonably small hideout suddenly felt big. Just as Erwin feared, Eren was preparing a bed on one of the low table’s in the den, between the lumpy and torn couch that Mikasa slept on and the little bed Armin made out of old sacks filled with straw and a bed sheet. They weren’t particularly comfy but they were still better than the wooden floor and cleaner by Levi’s standard.

Somewhere in Erwin’s heart, he regretted not taking advantage of the boy the night before but he wasn’t about to give up on Eren just like that. Not even for one night.

When Eren came into his room to change the water in the basin that Erwin used to wash himself, the older man called him to his side. Without missing a beat, Eren stood in front of him in attention, hoping to be of use to his superior. When Erwin extended his hand, Eren uncertainly took it.

“Won’t you sleep with me again tonight?” Erwin asked in a low tone, rubbing his thumb slowly across Eren’s knuckles.

“But I’ll take up a lot of the bed, sir,” Eren answered. “I want you to be able to sleep comfortably without me in your way. I’ve already prepared a bed where Thompson used to sleep.”

“That is rather…unfortunate,” Erwin replied with a small sigh, his eyes trained on the rough hand that belonged to the youth. “I’ve just begun getting used to restful sleeps with you by my side.”

He heard it as clear as day, Eren’s small hitched breath. The melody that was the key to knowing he would have the kid under his arms again.

“I no longer have power over you, Eren,” he said, contemplating words that would be the killer move to win the boy’s heart. “So I ask if you would humour an old comrade’s wishes –” he looked straight into Eren’s eyes at this “– to sleep with you as we have.”

Eren let out a shaky breath and knelt by his side.

“Sir, you may have given Hanji your title but you will always be the Commander of the Scouting Legion to me,” Eren said passionately. Erwin nearly couldn't look into the boy’s too honest eyes, feeling guilt bubbling in his heart. When Eren turned away, his cheeks dusted red, Erwin knew he had won. “If it’s your wish, sir, I’ll sleep with you.”

“And it is,” Erwin said, feeling a smirk break onto his face that he quickly turned into a warm smile when Eren looked his way.

So on their fifth night in that bed, Eren climbed to his side without realizing he was walking right into the wolf’s trap. He fell asleep quickly, the day’s chores taking a toll on his body. Erwin didn't have to feign sleep for long until the boy’s breath evened. Carefully and quietly, the blond stepped down from the bed barefooted and glanced outside the door. The closest people to his room were Sasha and Connie who slept in the hallway but they were proven to be quite heavy sleepers so Erwin didn’t have to worry about making a bit of noise. He closed the door and it barely creaked thanks to Levi’s careful cleaning and maintaining.

With a dark purpose, he slipped back on the bed and peeled the thin sheet of blanket off the younger boy. He gently nudged Eren on his back before showering his face with light kisses. Eren gave a small grunt, hands splayed limp on his sides for the older man’s hungry stare.  A good minute was spent just enjoying the feel of kissing Eren’s mouth, his tongue worming its way in occasionally. He pulled away to a satisfying sight of a light sheen of saliva coating the boy’s lips.

Carefully, Erwin lifted the front of Eren’s shirt, revealing developing muscles and navel. He ran his hand down the exposed skin and kissed where his hands had touched, earning a slight groan from Eren who tossed his head to the other side. Erwin kissed it again and tugged the hem of the boy’s pants to lick under his navel. A shiver travelled up the boy’s body and Eren tossed again, his face scrunched up for a second.

Erwin let him fall back into peaceful slumber before pushing the shirt higher, revealing dark coloured perky nipples. He experimentally licked one and Eren keened cutely, the noise sending a jolt straight to Erwin’s arousal. Parched for those noises, Erwin licked it again and clamped his mouth around it, gently sucking and nibbling. Eren gasped, his body shuddering under the ex-commander, but he didn't wake up. Erwin switched nipples and gave the same treatment to the other, earning him a moan and a small arch of the lithe body.

Erwin travelled down again, leaving a trail of kisses on the tanned skin until he reached the edge of Eren's pants. He couldn't help but nuzzle the boy's growing arousal, his own already hard and pressing painfully against the front of his slacks. The sleeping boy let out a gasp that surprised the blond enough to pull back.

Smaller hands looked like they were trying to grasp something in his sleep and Eren let out a small whimper. Erwin licked his lip at the delicious sight of Eren with his chest exposed and twitching at every ministration done to him. Oh, the boy was so sensitive. He sidled up to place more kisses on the youthful face, enthralled by the amount of control he has over Eren.

"I've wanted to do this to you for quite some time," he whispered close to the other's ear. Eren released a whine and turned away, baring his neck that Erwin invited himself to immediately.

He continued to murmur words into Eren's skin, possessive and greedy remarks, interrupted by kisses and nibbles. The younger soldier mewled again when the older man sucked particularly hard around his collarbone.

As much as Erwin wanted to keep on teasing and kissing Eren, his arm was starting to ache from holding himself up for so long. He only wanted to shift to a comfortable position but his thighs accidentally brushed against Eren's arousal and the boy gave out a low moan.

That was it. He wanted the boy to keep making those sounds.

Erwin sat up and carefully straddled the boy’s clothed thighs, the stretched tent on the front of his slacks carefully arranged to grind against Eren’s own. He began gyrating his hips slowly against the other, relishing in the small shocks of pleasure that raced across his nerves. Eren whimpered and moaned, his hand finally found purchase on his pillow. Even when Erwin moved faster and rocked the bed with him, Eren still didn’t rouse awake but his breath got shorter and his cheeks became flushed with colour.

When Erwin was positive he could feel the pressure of the younger boy’s dick against his own, he stopped, earning a whine.

Shifting back, he let his fingers hook under Eren’s waistband before pulling it down. He placed kisses where skin began to reveal. A circumcised cock sprang up when it was released and that too he kissed. Erwin was surprised to find that Eren had sparse pubic hair despite his age. There were also signs that he had shaven them not too long ago. Erwin’s own were thick and growing denser around his scrotum area. Then again, he had never had much need to clean that part, with how busy the Scouting Legion had kept him.

_Did that mean that Eren was sexually active with someone?_

He didn’t like the thought. Partially because he didn’t want Eren to be frisking with some lass behind his back but more because it meant that what he was doing was unfair to Eren and whoever the boy was being intimate with.

He frowned and tugged the pants lower until he got it off. Eren shivered at suddenly being bare and turned to his side in his sleep, curling a bit. Erwin’s frown deepened. It was going to be a bit harder taking off the brunet’s shirt without waking him up but he tried anyway. Carefully, Erwin pulled one of Eren’s arms up and pulled the shirt that was bunched across his chest. It got caught around the elbow and a grimace flitted Eren’s face before the boy voluntarily pulled his arm from out of the sleeve of his shirt in annoyance. Erwin nearly laughed, thanking the boy with a small kiss to his forehead. Removing the shirt became easier after that and finally Erwin sat back to enjoy the sight of a naked young Eren on his bed, just as he had fantasized of.

He licked his lips first before leaning on his elbow and beginning his assault on the young boy’s erection. As expected, Eren sang to him deliciously in moans and whines and keens. His back arched slightly off the bed when Erwin swallowed him to the base. He practically thrashed when the blond sucked and bobbed his head. It wasn’t even five minutes later before Eren was spilling in his mouth while letting out the most erotic and by far loudest moan.

Erwin was also surprised to find that Eren’s cum didn’t taste as bad as he expected it to be. When compared to his old bed partners in his younger days, the boy’s cum had a hint of peculiar sweetness among the usual salty and bitterness. He certainly didn’t mind and it easily went down his throat.

“Commander?” Eren’s groggy voice broke through his contemplation.

Erwin's head snapped up in alarm, dread filling his chest at being caught. He was in such a compromising situation that he knew by the way Eren was glancing down that he couldn't fix it at all. Not with his cum stained lips and the boy’s nudity.

He could just about see the alarm grow in Eren's eyes at their position, Erwin leaning on his elbow between his naked legs. Eren struggled to roll and curl up on his side to hide his genitals but his face was still turned to Erwin.

“Wh-What’s going on?” Eren’s voice was shaky and he was trembling. “Why am I naked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-D-Did I say smut was in the next part? *nervous broken laughter*  
> Sorry for taking so long and for such a short chapter too. Did I do the molest in sleep thing right? Man it was hard on my nerves making Eren react in his sleep without waking up. He must be one hell of a deep sleeper. *vibrates and sweats profusely*


	3. Sleeping Feelings

Erwin had to take a minute of silence just to try and come up with an explanation that wasn’t ‘because I wanted to fuck you.’ He honestly didn’t want Eren to hate him and he knew he had crossed the line.

“Were you – were you…” Eren looked stricken by his own thoughts, as if whatever conclusion he had come up with was preposterous. “What did you do to me?”

“Eren, I’m sorry,” was a good way to start, Erwin figured. “Ever since we had slept together, I have started to desire you in an intimate manner, as you can see. When I had woken up and saw you next to me, something carnal came over me. I am very sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I hadn’t planned for it to go this far.”

Actually he planned it to go further if Eren hadn’t woken up but that wasn’t what you would normally say to another to gain their trust again.

“Oh my god,” Eren breathed out feebly, shifting further away to sit up better. He didn’t look particularly angry, like Erwin had expected. He had expected a punch or two, some screaming and more explicit curses. However, Eren’s shoulders shook and the blond was worried he was actually crying before the boy just sagged against the bed’s headboard. “I didn’t think you’d try to ra… to _molest_ me.”

Now, the barrages of insult and betrayal would start, as he expected.

“If you’d just _asked_ ,” Eren choked out, face hidden in his palms.

_Well now, this is an interesting turn of events._

“Eren?” Erwin tried, shifting close to the boy’s face, trying to decipher what he was feeling. He could feel the heat coming from Eren’s face and realized that the other was blushing hard. Could it be? “Eren, please look at me. What do you mean if I had just asked?”

“I mean that it would have been better if you tried asking!” Eren gritted out, his face redder than the scarf around Mikasa’s neck. “Would have saved you from the trouble of molesting me _in my sleep_.”

Erwin could only stare, barely believing this was happening. Eren only seemed to crumble in the other’s silence.

“Ugh I can’t believe I like an idiot like you. And to think I have had these feelings for so long and thinking ‘Well I’m just a stupid brat from Shiganshina. Why would someone like Commander Erwin Smith give me the time of the day?’ But then he goes and gropes me in the dark. What am I supposed to feel about that?” Eren was rambling to himself now. Erwin let out a relieved sigh, the tenseness in his body leaving him. “I feel stupid. And cold.”

“How long have you liked me?” Erwin asked, his voice low and right against the young soldier’s ear.

“I – I don’t know,” Eren answered shyly, looking everywhere but the blond. His answer gradually grew silent until he was mumbling. “I’ve admired you for so long and then when I got into the scouting legion, it just changed into something more.”

The boy’s innocent confession was like a fuel to Erwin’s arousal and he was reminded of the pulsing member still stuck in his slacks. This development was certainly going to make it easier for him to finally have his way with the brunet.

“Eren, please look this way,” Erwin mumbled, his nose gently touching warm and reddened cheeks. “I need you to look this way.”

Eren lifted his head, wide teal eyes meeting hooded blue ones. Erwin could practically hear the quick thumps of the heart in front of him. The boy’s body was tense in anticipation and his eyes were searching for answers on Erwin’s face. He didn’t have to wait long because Erwin was eager to show him everything.

First on the list was a long and passionate kiss.

Erwin slid nearer to the boy, the blonde’s chest pressed tightly to the brunet’s bent legs. He ran his hand through Eren’s hair before holding the back of his head to tilt and deepen their kiss. Eren let out a long groan when their tongues met and he shifted his legs to part and allow Erwin to slide closer and slot their mouths against each other better. Naked legs quivered and tightened around Erwin’s sides when he sucked and lapped in Eren’s mouth.

When they finally separated, they both panted and Eren had a dazed smile on his saliva glistened lips. Erwin nipped on his lower lip and placed a few chaste kisses before he pulled the other into another long kiss, in which Eren was more than ready to indulge in. His smaller hands wondered around Erwin’s form, one on his head and neck while the other curled across his back.

Erwin took a second to break their kiss and pull the boy tight against his front. Their arousals touched, one naked and growing while the other clothed and rock hard, and Eren shuddered and keened while the man continued to assault his mouth pleasurably. Erwin rocked against him and Eren forcefully pulled away from the kiss to arch his back and let out a sharp moan. The brunet fell back on Erwin a second later, heaving for air.

“You’re so sensitive, Eren,” the older man whispered. He suckled and nipped on the skin of Eren’s neck, licking it after small bruises formed.

“Co – commander, wait. Please wait!” Eren protested, pushing against Erwin’s chest until he had to scoot back. Seeming to notice his state of undress again, Eren pulled his legs to his chest. Erwin felt like they had just gone back to step one and he was growing annoyed.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” The ex-commander asked, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. With how things had progressed, there was a chance he could sleep with the boy again and he wasn’t about to blow it just because he was impatient about defiling him.

“I – I don’t know if I want this,” Eren said, sliding away and leaning against the headboard again.

Erwin was going to break something.

“Does it disgust you, what we were doing?” Erwin asked slowly, casting his eyes down in what he hoped to look like disappointment.

“No – No! It’s not that. Definitely not that,” Eren rushed to answer. Erwin felt relieved and even more annoyed.

“Then what’s wrong?” He tried again.

The brunet took a deep breath and looked like he was going to say something only to curl into himself when he exhaled a second later. He looked like he was thinking of how to phrase something – and Erwin’s certain about this – without hurting his feelings. It was laughable because Erwin’s arm got bitten off by a titan and the military turned against him, a mere 15-year-old boy’s rejection won’t ever top that.

Not that he would listen to a rejection while his dick was pulsing with want.

“This is kind of sudden for me, right?” Eren finally said. “It’s just that, with everything going on. I didn’t really think I’d ever – y’know…”

Those teal eyes were looking at him, hoping he’d get the hint.

Of course he got it but that didn’t mean he was going to accept it.

“Eren,” he called the boy gently, extending his hand. Eren gingerly took it and, just as gentle, Erwin pulled the boy closer to him until they were just a breath away, Eren on his knees and staring down at the older man. Slowly, giving space for the young soldier to pull away, Erwin placed a light kiss on the naked chest.

A shaky breath left Eren. Erwin nuzzled the spot he kissed just so to hide the smirk that wanted to break on his face.

“Eren,” the blond whispered against warm skin. “Do you oppose me touching you?”

“No, I don’t,” Eren answered in a whisper as well. Calloused hands dropped on Erwin’s shoulders and curled down his back and around his neck. “I’m just – a bit scared.”

The taller man could tell that it took a lot for Eren to admit that and it was warming to still have the boy’s trust. It certainly was paying to have it now as he trailed a few light kisses down to his navel.

“I would never hurt you,” said the man that had sucked a boy off in his sleep and was positively trying to manipulate said boy into having sex with him. Trust and faith was a wonderful weapon. Something that was so hard to find in their time. At last, Erwin schooled his expression into a hurt yet hopeful look as he glanced up at Eren. “Don’t you trust me, Eren?”

Eren only looked conflicted for one second before he bent down and they were kissing again, hot and hard. Erwin slipped his arm around the boy and let Eren slide into his lap, their forms fitting together naturally.

Erwin was really appreciating the feel of Eren’s lean legs curled tight around his hips. Maybe with a little coaxing, he could get Eren to ride him. That was, if the boy even knew how sex worked between guys. Speaking of sex,

“Eren,” Erwin said when they parted.  The boy looked absolutely ravishing with hooded eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust, and his saliva glistened lips in a small pout. “Have you ever had sex before?”

That seemed to sober the brunette immediately and it was like he had just noticed that he was buck naked on his superior’s lap. If not for the arm around his waist, Erwin was sure the boy would have toppled backwards off the bed. As it was, Eren’s face exploded with colour and he looked everywhere but at the blond.

“I’ve never….had sex,” Eren answered meekly. “Just, there was one time, Reiner, he –”

Eren went quiet at the mention of the titan shifter’s name. Reiner Braun, a tall, muscular brawn with blond hair, the ex-commander recalled. The name stuck out more after discovering that he and Bertholdt Fubar came from the same village as Annie Leonhart.

“What did he do?” Erwin asked when the boy seemed reluctant to continue.

“He sucked me off,” Eren finally answered after a while. “And shoved a finger down there.”

From the look on Eren’s face, it wasn’t a very good experience. Erwin really hoped to the higher orders of life that the boy wasn’t traumatized by that experience because he was going to shove something much larger than sausage fingers up this boy’s ass.

“But that’s where guys do it, isn’t it?” Eren asked, finally looking at Erwin.

“Yes and it could be uncomfortable at first but once you get used to it, it will feel great,” he answered, making sure the other was looking into his eyes. He pressed his hand on the back of the boy’s shoulder, urging him to lean down and share another heated kiss with him. Eren mewled into the kiss, arms once again around the broad back.

Slowly, carefully, Erwin slid his hand down the boy’s back, letting it caress and dip at the boy’s hip before dropping to grope one of Eren’s butt cheeks. The brunette yelped at the touch and Erwin wanted to roll his eyes. He should have expected that from a mile away.

“Commander,” Eren called urgently, his hands flying back to grab his superior’s wandering hand. Erwin wanted to groan and maybe set the house on fire. A sharp reprimand was on his tongue but he hid it with a nip on the boy’s nipple.

Eren gasped and fell limp, taking Erwin by surprise. They both fell on the bed awkwardly, Eren falling mostly on the pillows and Erwin bending over the other with his face near Eren’s navel.

Having had enough, Erwin sat up and scooted back before pulling the boy down, creating some space above his head. He lunged for Eren’s discarded pants and tied the boy’s hands together. Eren was surprised by this and he started flailing until Erwin placed a hand on his chest.

“Eren,” he called the boy’s name as sweetly as he can muster. It managed to calm the flailing. “I know this is making you nervous so I’m helping you ease it. You can place all your trust in me. I will make you feel good.”

“Com – but Commander,” Eren gasped desperately. “Please – I don’t want –”

“Shh,” Erwin sharply commanded, a finger placed on the boy’s parted lips. He shifted so he was straddling the boy and brought his hand down to unbutton his slacks. Eren’s wide eyes followed the movement with a certain fear. Erwin groaned when he finally released his aching boner from its confines and it bounced and the tip lightly touched Eren’s stomach. “See this, Eren? You’re the cause of this and it won’t be satisfied until it has sought what it wants. Until I’ve tasted you on the inside.”

Eren’s lips parted and his eyes hooded at the sight of Erwin’s hung cock. He was supposed to be terrified by it, he knew this but somehow it made him feel hot and excited. This was so much bigger than Reiner’s finger and it was going into that place and it was going to hurt so much.

But he wanted it just as bad.

“You want this, right Eren?” Erwin asked, seeing the heated glare his prey was giving his cock. It twitched in excitement, quite proud to be able to receive this kind of attention from the boy. “If you want it, I need you to behave for me. You’ll do this for me, right?”

“Yes,” Eren answered and it nearly sounded like a plea. “Yes, I will.”

Erwin didn’t bother hiding his smirk as he leant away and climbed off the bed. “Be still for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that?! Because I totally did. I can imagine it's hard to hold Eren down with one arm, no matter how big Erwin is so I put _feelings_ there. Also I wanted to show more of Dark!Erwin's manipulative side. *trembles nervously*
> 
> Still no smut after all this time. Ugh wow yeah I suck but just hold on. Definitely getting there. Just needed this out of the way. *dabs sweat*


End file.
